


troubled waters

by krystalpomme



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, False Accusations, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Jealous Peter, Jealous Peter Parker, Kinda?, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Physical Abuse, Protective Tony Stark, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, matching vacation shirts!!, peter’s obsession with bioluminescence, sexual accusations involving a minor, there’s definitely a happy ending but i’m not sure if it’s angst, they go to the bahamas for father’s day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystalpomme/pseuds/krystalpomme
Summary: peter and tony finally go on vacation for father's day in the bahamas. while relaxing as a duo, a woman from tony's past interrupts the quiet atmosphere. it turns out peter has to fight for his dad's attention.Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust. He really didn't want to see his father openly flirting with some random woman in front of him. "So what brings you to the Bahamas?" Milena sat down near the edge and dipped her feet in, not once even noticing Peter's presence. Peter swam a little closer to Tony."I could say the same for you. But I'm here with the kid." Tony nodded towards Peter. Milena's eyes flickered over to Peter and her smile faltered for a second, "Oh. I didn't know you liked them young. I'm not surprised, though. I was pretty young when we met.""Dude, he's my dad." Peter hissed out in disgust. How dare this woman saunter over and ruin their evening together while making crude assumptions about their relationship. Peter decided then are there that he didn't like Milena one bit.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 348
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	troubled waters

**Author's Note:**

> *small warning: this fic includes accusations of sexual favors from a minor

Peter wriggled around in the expensive lounge chair that sat in the lobby of an equally expensive resort on the beach. Even though the flight from New York to the Bahamas was only 3 hours, he had never done very well in cramped spaces for too long. He was getting anxious just looking around. The ocean was calm and there was a gentle breeze swaying the native tropical trees back and forth. Peter wanted to be out _there_. But no, Mr. Stark was taking forever flirting it up with the lady at the front desk.

Peter huffed and stomped his way over to his adoptive father. "Mr. Stark, you said we could go swimming right after we checked in." He not so subtly pouted and he rested his head on the older man's shoulder. Tony reached up and ruffled the boy's hair, "Okay, okay. You can go up and get settled, I'll be right behind you," He tossed the hotel card into Peter's hands and shooed the boy away towards the elevators. When adults say they're right behind you, it's just a nicer way of saying that they're going to be awhile.

Peter clicked his tongue in annoyance and begrudgingly made his way to their shared suite. Thankfully, their bags had already be taken care of so Peter didn't have to carry what little he had packed. As he made his way up to the penthouse suite, he could see the pedestrians and tourists mingling around on the shore through the huge glass window. Peter and Tony had planned to stay the whole week in the Bahamas for Father's Day and a much needed break from the Avengers. Since Tony had been so busy around the compound, Peter never had the chance to hang out with the man as often as he used to.

To say the boy was excited was an extreme understatement. The night Tony had called him, informing Peter of his plans, Peter spent hours scrolling through his phone to see what kinds of activities the two could do together. Peter's personal favorite was snorkeling. He had never been anywhere near a tropical beach, let alone a _clean_ ocean. The East had a reputation and it was not for how glorious and warm the Atlantic Ocean was.

He had seen pictures of the native sea creatures and couldn't go to sleep that night. Now here they were, and the _first thing_ Tony does when they arrive is _flirt_?!

It wasn't too much of a secret that Tony and Pepper decided to take another break in their relationship. The stress put on both of their shoulders was too much on top of a relationship, so the two opted to cool things off until they had sorted out their priorities. It seemed like Tony's priorities were in the lobby.

Peter let out a huff through his nostrils when he reached the penthouse. Their bags were neatly out into their respective rooms and Peter immediately took to unpacking. He had planned on going for a swim when the sun set, hearing that it was a magical experience.

He quickly changed into his swim trunks and a thin unbuttoned tropical themed shirt that Aunt May had bought him before the trip. It was so unoriginal, but Peter loved every aspect of it. While Tony was downstairs trying to get that woman's number, he opted to look around the penthouse until said man had arrived. The place was _huge_ , it had a large living room all decorated with native plants, rustic greens, blues, and cremes; it even had a kitchen with an island right in the middle. Connected to the living room was a huge deck that overlooked the coast, with a jacuzzi, bar, and small pool of its own. Peter ran excitedly over to the railing of the deck to look below him.

The bar was at its peak right now, serving drinks left and right to the adults mingling around by the pool. Live music was playing fairly loud, and lots of people were lounging on the sand while their children played in the ocean. The sun was close to its set, orange rays illuminating the leaves. Peter tapped his foot in excitement. If they didn't leave now, they would miss their evening swim!

Right as Peter was about to whip out his cell phone, Tony walked through the doors and immediately spotted Peter on the deck. "Before you start yapping at me about taking too long, I'm changing right now." The man said, a smirk adorning his face.

Peter rolled his eyes, "It's just 'cause you've been down there forever! We're gonna miss the sunset if we don't hurry!"

Tony grunted and disappeared into his own room, emerging out a few minutes later clad in a shirt that looked way too familiar. Peter looked at his own and up again at Tony's, "Hey! You copied me!"

"I did _not_. Your Aunt May thought it would be cute to match, something about how it encourages Father-Son bonding." The older man grumbled under his breath, but Peter could see a ghost of an amused smile.

"Well come on, we don't want to miss that sunset." Tony grabbed Peter by the shoulders and led him to the elevators all the way down to the pool. "Mr. Stark, I was reading all about the bioluminescence that happens all around these islands, and it's so cool because it occurs through a chemical reaction that produces light energy within an organism's body. Which is so crazy because—did you know—that 76% of the ocean's sea creatures are bioluminescent?! And we happen be _here_! We could see all types of fish glowing!"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I guess you're really looking forward to this trip." Peter blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, well, I've never had the opportunity to see the world like you and ... I guess I kind of missed you? I wanted to make the most out of the time we have here."

Tony smiled and kissed the boy's hair, "Let's start with that sunset swim." Peter nodded eagerly, running to the pool's edge and picking a lounge chair next to the bar. He would undoubtedly get hungry mid-swim and would probably want a snack later. He set down his towel and bag of personal items before tugging on Tony's hand. "Come on, come on come on, you're so _slow_."

"Chill out, kid. I'm _old_. I'm allowed to be slow."

"You're not that old. You're like 48."

"I'm halfway to my death, I'm old."

Peter groaned and decided to just get into the pool early. The gas lamps and heaters were being lit by the staff, signaling the sun's setting. Eventually Tony joined the boy in the water, much to Peter's enjoyment. The two of them swam around and splashed each other before watching the sunset with Peter on Tony's shoulders.

"I feel like I'm too old for this." Peter said with his hands in the older man's hair. The sky was a deep orange with beautiful purple hues now. Peter never thought that he would be out in the Bahamas with his newly adoptive father. It was refreshing for him, he hadn't had a lot of parental figures in his life, and even though he _loved_ his Aunt May, Tony made his life complete.

He felt like he didn't need any else other than May and Tony, and he was perfectly fine with that. "You _are_ too old for this but I thought you'd appreciate the nice view." Tony submerged himself further into the water so Peter could get down easily. Peter just chuckled, "I enjoyed it, thank you."

"Oh my gosh! Tony?!" A high pitched squeal immediately put a frown on Peter's face. The boy looked up to see a woman a little younger than Tony making her way across the bar towards the pool. Of course another woman had to ruin the only time Peter had with Tony.

Something always had to go wrong in Peter's life. He was just crossing his fingers that they wouldn't interact for long. The woman came up to the edge and gasped, "Oh wow! I haven't seen you in forever!" She was pretty, Peter would give her that much. She had beautiful wavy dark hair and dark skin to match, she was also super tall. Peter guessed that she's probably a model.

Tony flashed her a _genuine_ smile. Who was this lady? Usually people who were from Tony's past stayed in his past for a reason. Peter looked back and forth between the two. "Wow, Milena, you haven't changed a bit."

The woman, _Milena_ , chuckled and bashfully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I hope that's a good thing." Tony snorted and looked her up and down, "What do you think?"

Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust. He really didn't want to see his father openly flirting with some random woman in front of him. "So what brings you to the Bahamas?" Milena sat down near the edge and dipped her feet in, not once even noticing Peter's presence. Peter swam a little closer to Tony.

"I could say the same for you. But I'm here with the kid." Tony nodded towards Peter. Milena's eyes flickered over to Peter and her smile faltered for a second, " _Oh_. I didn't know you liked them young. I'm not surprised, though. I was pretty young when we met."

"Dude, he's my _dad_." Peter hissed out in disgust. How dare this woman saunter over and ruin their evening together _while_ making crude assumptions about their relationship. Peter decided then are there that he didn't like Milena one bit.

Tony gave him a puzzled look, but pulled Peter close anyways, "Yeah, this is Peter. We're here for Father's Day."

A blush coated the woman's cheeks, " _Dad_? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, how embarrassing." She looked Peter over and made a small look of distaste, "Result of one of your hook ups?"

Peter was seeing red. He was about to open his mouth before Tony gently put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "No, I actually took him in. We're not related by blood." Tony gave the woman a look of _"you better be nice to him or I'll leave"_. Hmph, point one for Peter.

At this point in the day the sun was just a dark orange hue under the horizon. The stars were coming out and the gas lamps illuminated the surrounding area. People from the beach migrated over to the pool and bar, making the chatter and music seem impossibly louder.

"Would you like to catch up at the bar? I'm sure you would like some adult time after babysitting all day." Milena gave Tony a sultry look and a wink before standing up and walking over to the bar area. Peter turned to Tony and sighed, "Finally she's gone. Let's go find those bioluminescent fish and get out of here."

Tony's hand flew up to grab Peter's arm, "I know she was being rude, I'll talk to her about that. But would you mind if I entertain her for a bit? I promise I won't take long, kid." Peter's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "But you said this was _our_ vacation!"

The older man pulled Peter into his arms and the boy instantly relaxed, wrapping his arms around him. "I know Bambino, it still is. You can go look for those fish and when you find them, you can come get me. Sound like a plan?"

Peter sighed, "I guess."

In reality, it was a perfectly reasonable idea. He didn't want to waste Tony's time wandering around the island for some fish that may or may not even be there. The both of them exited the pool and dried off, Tony opting to go change before making his way back down again. Peter stayed in his swim trunks and shirt before taking off down the beach.

The fish were supposed to be a blue hue, you couldn't miss it. Peter wandered up and down the island's perimeters but didn't see anything remotely resembling bioluminescence. He had read in the article that it didn't happen every night. They were on this island for 6 more nights so Peter wasn't too bummed out.

The teenager made his way back to the bar and spotted Tony on a barstool chatting with Milena. Even though Peter didn't like this woman, he loved Tony and didn't want to ruin his fun. He deserved some adult time as well and they had the rest of the week to do all sorts of activities that Peter had planned.

He walked around the resort for a little while and swung in a hammock before quickly getting bored. There really wasn't anything to do for the teenagers on the island. Everything was catered towards adults or younger kids. Peter shuffled over to Tony's side and made a show of resting his head on his shoulder. Yes, he was petty.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you find those fish you were looking for?" Tony reached up and ran his fingers through his dark curls. Milena watched the interaction with a tense smile.

"No." He mumbled.

"That's alright, we can look again tomorrow night. You hungry, baby?" Peter nodded tiredly into his shoulder before Tony pulled him up, "I'm going to go grab you a snack. I won't be long." He playfully flicked Peter on the head before going on the other side of the bar to order some food.

Peter rubbed his head with a soft smile on his face. "Well, Peter, how does it feel to be a charity case?" Milena asked before sipping her cocktail, hiding her smug smile behind the rim of the glass. Peter clenched his jaw, "I'm not a charity case, I already told you, I'm his son."

"Yeah, but, not technically. You guys aren't related."

Peter closed his eyes in annoyance, praying to the heavens to not get too heated up, "Family doesn't have to be related by blood."

Milena hummed before setting her glass down on the counter, "I bet you just _love_ the attention. Daddy buys you everything you could ever want and all you have to do is look pretty. Sounds like a dream to a poor kid from Queens, I don't blame you honey."

"What are you—"

"Look, _Peter_. I would like to make a deal, yeah? I've recently heard some rumors about Tony's little break up with Pepper. It was a miracle meeting him by chance on a small island in the Bahamas, only for me to find out he has a kid. Don't ruin it. I'll give you whatever you want. You like Legos? I'll buy you the newest set."

Peter crossed his arms, "You really think buying me a Lego set is going to make me give up my vacation with my dad?"

Milena shrugged, "It was worth a shot. Last chance, kid."

Peter just ignored her, opting to look the other way until Tony came back. There was no way this woman was for real. Who talks to someone like that? A 16 year old boy no less. If she thought that she could buy Peter out of her way, she was terribly wrong.

Tony came back with conch fritters for Peter to munch on and Milena put on her sweet and flirty smile. He took the stool next to Tony and idly ate while the two adults conversed about their past. Peter wasn't even the least bit interested on how they knew each other, he actually didn't want to _know_. It was probably something gross considering how much of a playboy Tony used to be.

"I'm going to go get the kid to bed, he's practically a zombie." Tony stood up and cracked his back, "It was good to see you again."

Milena's eyes turned to panic when she realized Tony didn't intend on seeing her again. "Wait! How about we meet up again tomorrow? There's a party on the other side of the island, you could take some time and just relax." Her slender hand came up to rub Tony's tense shoulder.

Peter just glared at her. "Sorry, Milena. Peter has a lot of things planned tomorrow. It's Father's Day weekend after all."

She sighed with a sad smile, "All right. I'll see you around, Tony. If you ever want some _adult time_ , you know the number."

Peter made a face of disgust and watched as Milena sauntered off. He had a feeling she was going to be back sooner or later. A large hand came to clap on Peter's back, "Come on, Bambino. Let's get you to bed, we have a long day tomorrow."

He wasn't looking forward to what Milena had up her sleeve.

The following day started out great. So did the day after that. And the following day after that. Soon, Peter was starting to think that Milena had left the island entirely and it brought a smug smile to his face. But of course, he was wrong.

He was horribly horribly wrong. Days after Milena's awkward encounter, she reappeared right after Peter and Tony got done snorkeling. She was dressed in a swim suit that basically left no room for the imagination with a huge sun hat paired with designer sunglasses. "Hey, Tony! I knew you'd still be here." Milena said with a dazzling smile. Peter wanted to roll his eyes, she was trying way too hard at this point.

"Great, she's back." Peter mumbled. Tony playfully pinched his cheek and guided them over to the woman, "Play nice Peter. She'll be out of our hair soon."

Peter dragged his feet through the sand and avoided eye contact with the tall woman. It was obvious she hated his guts and it was no surprise that the feeling was definitely mutual. It seemed like every time things were going well between him and Tony, Milena had to show up and ruin it.

"Oh my _gosh_ , Tony! I don't think I told you why I was even in the island in the first place! My new summer line came out and we're here for the launch party, my whole team is out here to celebrate. It would be _amazing_ if you could make it. You know, for old time's sake?" She batted her false eyelashes underneath her sunglasses while biting her glossed lip. Yikes, she was desperate.

Peter let out a shiver of pure _cringe_. Tony blinked, clearly uninterested in her open flirting, but showed curiosity instead. "Uh, sure? What do you say Pete? Up for a little party?"

Milena sucked through her teeth, "Oh, I'm so sorry Peter. Anyone under the age of 13 isn't allowed at the launch party. I'm sure it's just as fun in the daycare at the resort! I heard they're serving spaghetti and meatballs for dinner."

"Good thing I'm 16. And I heard they're serving cheese and crackers for lunch at the senior care facility. You better leave before you miss it." Peter bit back harshly, subconsciously moving closer to his father figure.

"Hey! Guys c'mon! Let's be nice to each other. If I agree to go, _both_ of you have to play nice. Better yet, how about the two of you stay away from each other. Sound like a deal?" Tony said, clearly amused with the banter. Peter didn't find it amusing at all.

"Whatever."

"Fine by me."

Tony rubbed a hand against his face in exasperation, "What time does the launch party start?" Milena automatically perked up and clasped her hands together, "At 4 pm! That gives you an hour to get ready. I can't wait, Tony!"

The model sauntered away with no more room for discussion. As Peter watch her disappear down the shore, he clenched his jaw, "She's so annoying, Mr. Stark! Why do we have to go to some stupid launch party?"

Tony just sighed and led the boy back towards the hotel room, "Because it's the nice thing to do. Besides, she's an old friend and it would be rude not to show up."

Peter gave him a perplexed look, "Since when has Tony Stark ever done something out of the goodness of his heart?"

"Since I took you in, kid."

Peter couldn't help but smile at that.

"Oh, great! You made it!" Milena stood in the center of the party adorning a gorgeous sparkly dress and a martini in her hand. Peter just shoved his hands into his nice pants and rocked on his feet awkwardly. He had never been to any celebrity fancy parties, much less a _launch party_. What was he supposed to do? There were barely any teenagers in this island to begin with. He was definitely regretting his choice to tag along.

"Come on, grab a drink." She led Tony away towards the bar and the man looked back and mouthed 'I'm sorry!' Peter just shrugged and waved, letting the older man know that it was completely fine if he wandered off. Peter walked around the small deck reserved for the team, checking out the waves below his feet, and idly splashing the water around with his hand.

The party went on for a couple of hours. The sun was setting to the orange hue that began to feel familiar to Peter. The boy stayed on the tiny board walk and watched the sunset by himself. It was actually pretty calming—minus the loud music and laughter of adults behind him.

Eventually Peter heard angry footsteps stomping down the deck. He didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Milena.

" _You_! You ruined everything you stupid little brat!" Peter looked at the woman with wide eyes. It was clear to him that she was _wasted_. He could smell the alcohol on her breath and on her clothes, incasing the surrounding area with a stench. "What did I do? I've just been sitting here the whole time! Go back to Mr. Stark, that's what you wanted, right?"

She pulled Peter up by his dress shirt and got close to his face, "Turns out your little _Daddy_ is only interested in you right now. He never shuts up about you, you're always on his mind, and you're his number one priority. There's never going to be any room for _me_. You just couldn't help yourself, huh?"

Milena gripped him tighter, causing Peter to whimper and flinch away, "I bet you spread your young little legs for Daddy. Is that what this is? How does it feel to be a sugar baby? You know, I was the same once. He would do anything for me and all I had to do was sit there and look pretty. What have you two been doing up in that fancy little penthouse? Are you being a good boy and bouncing on Daddy's—"

"STOP IT!" Peter screamed, pushing the woman off of him. He was _mortified_. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; this woman had stomped up to him and started yelling crude things to him in his ear. She was shameless.

Peter's throat felt constricted as he tried to hold back tears of anger and embarrassment.

Milena stumbled backwards and caught her balance fairly quickly, "You don't want to admit it? I won't tell anyone, I promise." She chuckled, taking a shaky sip of the alcohol in her hand.

"I'm not _doing anything_ with Mr. Stark! He's my _dad_. You're disgusting. Now leave. Me. Alone." Peter pushed his way past her but she caught his wrist and spun him around.

"You stay away from him you little _slut_. You've already pissed me off after my first warning and I'm going to make sure you'll regret it."

Peter barely had any time to register her words before he was being pushed off the deck. He splashed into the warm water below, alerting the surrounding partygoers. Murmurs and whispers were being thrown around, some of the adults coming closer to the edge to see what was going on.

"What's going on?!" Tony pushed his way past the attendees just as Peter surfaced and gasped for air. The older man's eyes widened and didn't hesitate to jump in right after his son, helping him stay upright and leading him back to the shore.

Milena stumbled after the two, slurring incomprehensible words while yelling at the father-son duo. " _Tonyyyy_ —wait! Is was't me! He fell in by 'imself!" She stumbled across the sand, dropping her glass in the process of trying to catch up with the two.

Peter had never felt more humiliated in his life. Calling him names was one thing, but suggesting sexual acts with his father figure was another thing. Just thinking about it made Peter visibly sick. He felt guilt pool at his stomach while it churned, making his head spin at the same time. Hot tears fell freely down his face as he let a sob escape past his lips.

Tony whipped around to meet Milena's eyes, "That's _bullshit_ and you know it." His hazel eyes scanned around the party, "And you know what? Party's over, I'm buying out this fucking company."

Gasps from the team and whines of protest from Milena were drowned out when Tony put his arm around Peter's shoulder and led them both back into their hotel room. His tears clouded his vision until they got back into the penthouse and Tony wiped his tears with his thumbs.

"Hey, look at me kid. Let's get you out of these clothes and dried up. Okay?" He rubbed a large hand in circles on the teenagers back while Peter nodded numbly, trying to calm him down from whatever he was going through. Tony knew Milena pushed Peter into the water, he saw it right as he turned around from the bar. But they had to be talking before things escalated.

Peter showered and changed into fresh clothes while Tony paced back and forth in the living area. He couldn't help but think this was all his fault. It _was_ all his fault. He knew Milena was being hostile to Peter for no reason at all, but he took it as something that wouldn't get physical. Peter's always been calm and sweet, he would never start a physical fight unless he felt extremely threatened. In this case, it was obvious Milena lied hands on the teenager first.

Tony growled in anger and collapsed on the couch. He should have never agreed to the woman's stupid launch party. Maybe then his kid wouldn't be crying in the other room. He wanted to see Peter smile while he excitedly talked about bioluminescence. Or when he laughed at Tony calling himself old.

A few minutes later, Peter entered the room in one of Tony's old hoodies, pulling the sleeves down over his hands. He only did that when he was nervous.

"Hey, Bambino. Come sit, we need to talk." He patted the seat next to him and Peter gladly snuggled up against the older man's chest. Tony let them sit in silence for a little bit before speaking up, "I need you to be honest, Pete. Did she hurt you? Are you okay?"

Peter's big doe eyes looked up to meet Tony's as he shook his head, "No, I'm okay. It was just a little shove. And I have healing abilities, remember?" Tony pulled Peter a little closer and breathed out a sigh of relief, "I-I'm glad. Gosh, I'm so sorry, baby. I really shouldn't have agreed to go to her lame launch party. I knew you were uncomfortable, but I thought if I agreed, she would get out of our hair and we could finally have the vacation we came here for."

"It's okay, Mr. Stark. I just wanted you to relax too. I honestly was having fun just watching the sunset by myself until she started yelling at me. I'm pretty sure she was super drunk." Peter mumbled, hiding his face in Tony's shirt. The older man leaned his head back in exasperation, "What did she say to you?"

Peter stiffened and pulled away from Tony a little bit, opting to bring his sweater paws up and twiddle his thumbs, "She, u-uhm, she was saying some pretty nasty stuff..." He paused to sniff as a flood of tears were rapidly making their way to his eyes, "She s-said that I was a sugar baby, and a slut, a-and she said I was _doing things_ for you and to leave you alone."

"Oh Peter."

Tony wrapped his arms around his kid and felt him completely relax in the comfort, letting the boy sob against his shoulder. "It was so h-humiliating! After that she pushed me off the deck and then you rescued me."

"Look at me, Bambino." Tony's eyes met Peter's, his heart melting at the utter defeat Peter was displaying in his brown eyes, "You are _not_ a slut, you're such a bright and intelligent kid. I'm so so so proud of the way you handled it. You know that our relationship isn't like that and that's all that matters. Milena was just drunk, jealous, and desperate. She doesn't know how lucky I am to have a son like you."

Peter let out a wobbly smile as he rubbed his eyes with a sweater paw, "R-Really?"

"Yeah, kid, _really_."

They snuggled on the couch for hours, opting to spend the rest of the night watching movies and eating room service from the buffet downstairs. The next days were spent full of Peter's activity list, successfully checking each and every one of them off. On the last night of their vacation, the two of them finally spotted the tiny bioluminescent fish that turned the ocean shore a bright sparkling blue.

"Look! There's millions of them!" Peter said in awe as he crouched down near the waves to get a better look at the creatures. "Yeah, Pete, it's beautiful."

Tony sat down on the sand and Peter crawled over to join him. They say there in silence, watching the small waves roll over each other in the moonlight. The small organisms were shining bright in the otherwise dark ocean.

"They kind of look like stars." Peter whispered, leaving his head on Tony's shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss to Peter's hair, "Ocean stars?"

"Oh! I like that, ocean stars." The boy grinned, turning around completely to meet Tony's eyes. "Uhm, Dad?"

"Hm?"

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, my little Bambino."_

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello! i’m back again with my second peter & tony fic! i feel like this one is a lot worse than “dear god”, but i decided to give it another shot since i’ve been itching to write. it was super short, i apologize, but i had a lot of fun writing it! feedback is definitely encouraged and it helps me out a lot, it makes my tummy go 🦋 hehe  
> the title of the fic is inspired by “troubled waters” by chris brown, so if you check it out, definitely let me know so we can feel the vibe together!
> 
> i’m not even sure if people read end notes but would really really appreciate it if some long time irondad fans gave me some ideas for some new fics to write. i’m not sure what this fandom likes and i really don’t want to mess up since i’m new. we can, of course, collaborate and talk with each other if i find your idea interesting. thank you so much for reading and supporting me 🥺 <33


End file.
